Intangible
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: In those rare days where Xaldin and Xigbar could just sit and enjoy eachother's company, Xaldin begins to notices the changes in Xigbar he didn't notice before. And he doesn't like them. Xaldin/Xigbar


Hey guys. Back with yet ANOTHER KH fic. This time not Xemora but Xaldin/Xigbar. Another pairing thats been beginning to bug me since I've beaten Dream Drop. So I suppose there are **spoiler warnings**, but nothing like the ending of the game or whatever really important. Just... if you get the fic, good. If you don't then don't worry about it.

Just enjoy. :3

Pairing: Xaldin/Xigbar

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Edit: Just added the first two paragraphs. I have no idea how they went missing. Hopefully now this story will make more sense.

* * *

Xaldin was sitting on a white love seat in the library of the castle reading a book. He skimmed through some of the pages partially distracted by a few curses and grunts coming from in front of him. He sighed, closing his book, and staring down in front where Xigbar was seated on the floor. Xigbar was leaning forward, his back facing Xaldin, as he messed with his two guns trying to prevent them from jamming. A frustrated growl escaped his lips and Xigbar let his guns back onto the floor rubbing his one eye. Xaldin studied Xigbar for a long moment, realizing the way Xigbar was sitting and how tense he looked. Without thinking Xaldin allowed his gloves to slip off and when Xigbar leaned back against the chair in-between his legs, Xaldin gently tugged Xigbar's hair loose from the band and started combing his fingers through the long silky strands.

Xigbar was tense for a moment before he began to ease up and just allow himself to rest and let Xaldin do what he wanted. Xaldin continued to comb through Xigbar wishing that moments like this happened more often. The two of them barely had time to spend with one another because they were always busy with missions or Xigbar was off doing his own thing. His fingers combed through a knot and Xaldin wondered what made today any different from the rest. He paused when he got to the white strands of Xigbar's hair and lifted a lock up to observe it more closely. The feeling of these particular hairs were completely different from the black ones. These felt too silky while the black hair was a little more thick and harder to comb through. It was like the white strands didn't belong.

Xaldin continued combing through the hair remembering the time when Xigbar—No, Braig– had short black hair and both of his brown eyes. At that time Braig was more relaxed, lively, and a bit of a prankster, but Xaldin could see he had a big heart. Then Braig had begun to act differently. He began to become a little stressed, acting sneakier than usual, he was always running of to who knows where, and whenever Xaldin saw him from afar he saw this strange look of fear and something else on his face. Then he had lost his eye, and Xaldin could distinctly remember the strange golden hue it had begun to take on when they had lost their hearts. That didn't belong either.

So far in his thoughts Xaldin didn't realize that he pulled too hard on a knot causing a single silver strand came out making Xigbar flinch and hiss in slight pain. "What the hell?" he cursed, turning to look at Xaldin who's blue eyes stayed on the strand of hair. He clenched it in his fist and it crumbled easily to nothing. What had made Xigbar's hair start turning white? Perhaps he was stressing too much, or he was getting old. Xaldin snorted on that last one and looked at Xigbar who was staring at him funny. Xaldin apologized to him for the hair pulling and made Xigbar turn back around so he can continue working on his hair.

Perhaps it was the abnormality that bothered him most. They may have been Nobodies and they may have not had hearts, but their memories were still clear as day and it just wasn't possible Xigbar could change this much in such a short time. His fingers curled into Xigbar's hair and pulled hard, forcing Xigbar to stand with him. "Ow! What the hell Xaldin?!" Xigbar hissed, trying to get his hair free, but Xaldin only held tighter and his emotionless expression darkened the more Xigbar continued to protest. He slammed the other against the wall, lance already pointing at Xigbar's other eye causing the man to flinch frozen still.

Xaldin observed Xigbar during this moment watching as his face scrunched up into a few different emotions. First it was anger, then it was a mixture of disbelief and shock, before it finally settled on the one emotion Xaldin was looking for. Fear. Xaldin leaned his forehead against Xigbar's, allowing the lance to disappear and his hold loosen. "Do not ever change," Xaldin said pulling back and noticing Xigbar was staring at him. He couldn't tell what Xigbar was thinking, not like he ever could, but he could tell the other male had heard him and was either considering it or unsure of what to say. Xaldin simply pressed a kiss to Xigbar's unresponsive lips, and took a hold of his hand, dragging him to the bathroom where he forced Xigbar to spend the next hour dying his hair back to the beautiful shade of black.

Xigbar scoffed as he put his now fully black hair up in a ponytail and looked at Xaldin. "There, happy now?" Xigbar stated, and Xaldin nodded glancing up at Xigbar's amber colored eye. It wasn't perfect, but it was the only thing he can change back to normal. Xigbar walked over and picked up his discarded guns and they disappeared out of his hands. "What was that about anyway?" Xigbar asked, crossing his arms and eying Xaldin with a raise eyebrow. Xaldin simply went back to his chair and sat down, picking up his book to finish reading.

"It just didn't seem like you,"


End file.
